Possession
by KendraChoou
Summary: Quand France arrive à une réunion dans un état pas très normal. OS


Voilà, petit OS court que je viens de retrouver, je l'ai écrit pendant les anges de la téléréalité 5, J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Les personnages d'Hétalia ne sont pas à moi… après comme je suis française peut-être que Francis m'appartient un tout petit peu…nan ?

Enjoy

La réunion allait bientôt commencer, il manquait juste Francis mais il n'allait pas tarder.

Et en effet la porte s'ouvrit, mais personne ne reconnu la personne qui entra.

L'homme regarda la salle, il ressemblait à Francis par les traits de son visage, mais il avait des cheveux bruns et une peau basané et Arthur pensa avec justesse qu'il était nettement mieux foutu qu'avant.

-Excusez-moi du retard, fit l'homme en s'installant à la place habituel de Francis.

-Euh…

-Oui mon lapin, demanda l'homme en faisant un clin d'œil à l'anglais à côté de lui.

-Oh bordel Francis on t'avait pas reconnu ! s'écria Gilbert qui s'était encore tapé l'incruste dans la réunion.

-Nii-san sort d'ici, fit sévèrement Allemagne.

Une fois la Prusse sortie, la conversation se concentra sur le plus important.

-Comment ça se fait que tu ais autant changé de physique !

-Vee~nii-san nous ressemble plus maintenant !

-Mi Hermanos ! Tu as mangé un truc de l'Anglais pas vrai !?

-Hey ma cuisine ne fait pas des trucs comme ça !

-Tu déconne bastardo ! Ta cuisine peut faire muter des gens la preuve !

Pendant que les nations se disputaient, Ludwig sentit une migraine arriver.

-SILENCE !

La petite troupe se tu et personne ne bougeait.

-Bien Frankreich pourquoi es-tu comme ça?

Francis s'éclaircie la voix.

-Et bien vous savez les nations ont tendance à représenter leur peuple…

-Oui , fit Arthur.

-Et bien…

Mon dieu il savait que les autres allaient se foutre de sa gueule! Il le savait!

-La personne qui représente la France en ce moment c'est Nabilla, avoua le français presque en murmurant.

Il put donc voir Arthur exploser de rire, ainsi que la quasi totalité des nations.

-_Oh my God! I love your nation! Really!_

Le reste des nations lachèrent elles aussi leur petit commentaire, seul Allemagne et les nations latines soutenaient le pays.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Francis, dans quelques temps tu redeviendra normal, c'est juste à cause de sa soudaine popularité.

Le nouveau brun se cacha entre les bras de son demi-frère.

-J'en ais marre Tonio je n'arrête pas de dire allô!

Au bout d'un moment, où tout le monde avait arrêté de rire, Alfred se leva et dit avec sérieux:

-Mais Nabilla est notre Héros!

La totalité de la table lui lança un regard blassé.

-Alfred, Nabilla est une célébrité française.

-Mais non Iggy, elle vit à Miami!

La tablet souffla.

-Peut-être mais c'est parce qu'elle est en tournage là-bas.

L'américain se tu, trop choqué pour répondre.

Le soir dans un bar Arthur dévisageait un certain français avec une moue moqueuse.

-Arrête ça Arhur!

-Je n'ais rien fait _Froggy, _répondit l'anglais.

-Je sais que tu te fout de ma gueule ne serais-ce que dans ta tête! S'écria Francis.

-Mais non Francis.

_- _Dire que je croyais que tu m'aimais bien depuis la guerre 78 je vois que je me suis bien trompé!

-…Francis.

-Quoi!

-Il n'y a pas eut de guerre en 78.

-Pardon 14-18, j'en ais marre de cette idiote! Je veux qu'elle sorte du cerveau de tous les français!

Tandis que le brun avait posé sa tête dans ses bras, la Nation Anglaise lui carresa doucement les cheveux.

-Allez ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime même comme ça tu sais.

Le français se redressa soudain en regardant Arthur avec espoir.

-Quoi!?

Le blond rougit.

-…R…rien _stupid french_! Marmonna l'anglais gêné.

-Répète mon lapin.

-I'm not your fucking rabbit! S'écria l'anglais, mais… je… t'aime, avoua-t-il doucement.

Francis lui offrit un sourire lumineux puis il passa tendrement sa main sur la joue de son ami.

-_Me too, I love you_, déclara-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur celle de son homologue, lui offrant un doux baisé.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Arthur était toujours rouge et Francis souriait, il était plus qu'heureux. Avant que le pire ne se produise.

-Nan mais allô de toute façon qui ne m'aimerai pas?


End file.
